Three Points, Three years
by zukone
Summary: Three year gap with three different points of view. Vegita, Bulma, Yamcha, answering all the major questions but the where of how Bulma and Vegita came to be.
1. Vegita

**Vegita's Story**

Who  
Vegita

  
What  
Most people don't know the story of what happened between us. They don't understand it at all. How it could happen? I think they imagine her running to me with tears in her eyes over him or so. But that's not how it happened at all. As if I would ever want to be with someone who was so weak. The truth is I wanted her so I went for it. I'll tell you the story just so you know how it really went down. 

Yes, this is the true story of how I, Vegita, Prince of all Saiyans stole Bulma Briefs from that idiot Yamcha. I am the real reason why we are together.

Why  
I consciously, deliberately stole Bulma Briefs. But before I can even get into the story of HOW I did it there comes the question of Why. Why would I do it? Why would a Saiyan with so much pride even want to go after a woman who was "taken"? Sure you might say that it's pride to want to go after someone who is already taken. The pride that wont let you believe that a woman would want someone else more than you. Ah but Saiyan pride isn't quite like that. We're superior and we know it. That's our attitude. A Saiyan's pride is more likely to say, if she's too stupid to figure out I'm a better catch, then she's too stupid to be with. In fact, a Saiyan is more likely to kill her for her stupidity than try and steal her from someone else. That's how my Saiyan pride works… most of the time.

When that snot nosed brat from the future came and told us we were going to be killed by androids she was one of the first to speak. That girl that hung out with Kakaroth. But she wasn't so much a girl anymore. She had fight in her and she said she was going to do her best. She said that they wouldn't take her without a fight.

Guts. This woman had guts.

I knew it was futile, for such a weakling to try and fight. Still I was intrigued by her attitude. I already knew about her existence before, but this was the moment when I became drawn. She looked at me staring at her. I didn't look away. That would imply I was doing something wrong. So I stared at her unstartled, unmoved. After all, I had the right to look at who ever I wanted to for whatever reasons. I wanted her to be afraid but she didn't appear to be intimidated. I found yet another reason to be impressed.

That's when her sniveling boyfriend showed up and put an arm around her assuring her she'd be safe with him protecting her. I snickered at her and flew away.

No wonder she was talking about fighting. That boy couldn't safeguard himself much less anyone else. If she had to rely on him, she probably would have been dead a long time ago. That's why she had to worry her "pretty little head" as the fool put it. I had a strange desire to solve this problem. If I killed him it would give her a chance to pair up with someone much stronger, someone able to protect her so she wouldn't have to worry about these sorts of things.

I considered different people, that bald headed monk but he seemed to be a little on weak side as well, the ugly pig man, Tien, the old man, Piccolo. When I couldn't think of someone suitable enough, I even considered Kakaroth if she didn't mind second best. Too bad he was already married to a shrew and already had an heir.

An heir. I didn't have one. I don't know why it dawned on me in that very second but it did. There wasn't any pitiful earth creature strong enough to protect her. Piccolo, although not really in the running, was an asexual. It dawned on me that the only male good enough for her would have been me. I immediately dismissed the thought.

Saiyan pride. I was too good for her. If she didn't realize I was a much better catch than Yamcha then she was too stupid to… An invading thoughts interrupted me from finishing that first one. She was the daughter of a brilliant scientist and she herself was a brilliant scientist. How could she be too stupid? My Saiyan pride had morphed. Suddenly I wasn't so confident in the stupidity of other people. Well, no, I was pretty confident that all the people of earth were stupid, all except for Bulma Briefs.

I pondered, trying to justify why she hadn't fallen all over me trying to convince me to allow her bask in my presence, to be mine. It's not like anyone ever really did that before. Fall all over me. Maybe an occasional nutcase did. I didn't have the opportunity to even process it with Freezer over me. I purged planets and didn't associate with anyone on there. Of those that did clamor after me, to them it was more of a desperate measure to save their miserable pathetic existence. When females did that, it made me want to do away with them faster. This is the part of my personality that she must have known and nothing else. I was beginning to understand why she would want to stay away from me. It was her sense of survival that kept her from wanting me.

I wracked my brains. If not with me then why Yamcha of all the humans on earth, why him? I wanted to find out why she liked him. I was convinced she just didn't have all the facts. If she had all the facts she would know just how undesirable that puny cretin was.

Suddenly my desire to be stronger grew and I didn't understand then just how much it was related to these passing thoughts. To me I had so many reasons. Kakaroth already achieved super Saiyan status. I couldn't be second best.. not to Kakaroth and certainly not to Yamcha. Once I beat everyone, Bulma would see that. I had confidence in her intelligence. That given a choice and all the information, she would choose me.

I went to capsule corp. and imposed on the Briefs family again. Again I used their facilities and trained making sure this time that the woman observed. In the beginning it wasn't my intention to claim her. I just wanted to open her eyes to the truth. If she wanted me, at least I would be assured that her brain was working right. I wanted to be assured that I admired her intelligence for a reason.

Not long after I arrived the woman surprised me with a gift of sorts. A gravity room. She had been working on it for some time. Perhaps it was for Yamcha. I tested it out and put the gravity up half way. I was caught off guard by the tremendous force behind it, but it wasn't enough.

Did she really think Yamcha could handle this amount of force? Was she deceiving herself? I refused to believe she was that stupid. If she made it for him then why did she give it to me? I didn't consider that. My logic was a bit confused. I turned the knob up all the way and struggled with the weight on me. I could definitely see some results if I trained under this amount of gravity. However, I would soon surpass it I knew. If she made it for Yamcha she was grossly overestimating his ability through some sort of wishful thinking, and if she made it for me, she underestimated me completely. Well if she thought I was that weak I'd just have to show her just how strong I really was.

I broke the machine. On purpose.

At dinner she asked me if I was getting any results with the machine. I didn't say anything back. She continued to blab on about how she had made it to simulate Planet Vegita's gravity. For now that the machine didn't go that high. She would have to make a few adjustments for the gravity to increase. She explained that even though at maximum right now might not be too tough it would yield some results in the meantime until she could adjust the machine.

She couldn't have known how much she stroked my ego. She researched me. She anticipated my increase of strength. She already knew the machine wasn't sufficient to train me so she had plans on improving it to adjust to my needs. I was overwhelmed somehow.. she she. Why did I care?

I stood up and told her I broke it. I didn't exactly word it that way. I smugly looked at her and told her that I destroyed the stupid machine because it wasn't strong enough. I think I called her stupid, harpy, hag, wench, woman or something like that. You see, it had been such a long time since someone's eyes were on me. Sure people were afraid of me, but not to the extent that they used to be. I was so used to berating others as a reaction to the fear they emitted, the attention I got from my commanding force. It was like purring. She stroked my ego, I purred, albeit somewhat distastefully. The machine was for me. There was no Yamcha in the picture, and my cocky confidence was renewed.

I expected her to take what I had just said and go. Instead she stared at me blankly for a second before letting out a most piercing scream forcing me to cover my highly sensitive Saiyan ears. I yelled at her to shut her big fat mouth because I could hear her fine. Yeah even with my ears covered I could hear her, at least what she was saying. She asked me if I thought she was the only one she helping. She said she had a lot of projects to do and she had to help Yamcha too.

I didn't hesitate to tell her that it was a waste of time. Yamcha. All she was doing was making him leaner for the androids lunch. An exercise in futility. Yamcha was dead meat. I could make her see that in two seconds and how I wanted to. I had already killed him once and I so desperately wanted to do it again. I… didn't want her to waste her time building stuff for him.

I wanted her to focus on me. Her prince. In that moment I forgot. I forgot she wasn't Saiyan. I forgot I wasn't really her prince, I forgot she was a weakling earth creature. I could only see her strength being wasted. And it bothered me more than anything that she didn't see it that way.

Saiyan pride. I remembered it. The point wasn't killing him, the point was that she needed to want me more than him. If she didn't, I'd have to class her with every other stupid creature on this planet. Course I didn't understand it completely then. If I did I would have tried to stop myself. I was trying to win her. I wasn't acting on typical Saiyan pride. I was actually trying to steal her. Why, because I found someone who reminded me of Saiyan strength. She reminded me.. of home. Why else would I call myself her prince. When I look back at that time, I can definitely say that that is why I decided to steal her.

I looked back at her and asked as politely as I could that she build me a new machine, one that was worthy of me

  
When  
Don't get me wrong. Please don't. I wasn't blind. I noticed her all right. She was gorgeous. Absolutely and definitively the most beautiful woman on the planet. If you want I could tell you her measurements right now. Heck, I could have told you then too. NO I was not a perv. I didn't fantasize about her day and night. It's just that when you are used to staring at people for no particular reason you sort of pick these things up. I could tell you Yamcha's measurements but really no one would be impressed. 

If you think about it, staring, or glaring as it were, can be a way of showing superiority or it could be something else. With Yamcha it was definitely the first, with Bulma it was definitely something else. All I knew about the way I looked at her was that it was… something else. I always wanted to be stronger when I looked at her. Not stronger than, stronger for. I should have known then, but I didn't.

Bulma had managed to build me another gravity room. It was made much more sturdy than the previous one with higher power settings. She had built Yamcha some 'droids to battle as well. I saw when she gave them to him. She smiled at him and he back at her. He thanked her dorkily. Sorry. Its just that everytime I saw him I thought he was the biggest dork. For all her hard work he never used them to train. I know because I followed him a few times. What an idiot. Why did she have to waste any energy on him? The 'droids were obviously to train him in agility. How to dodge and parry how to quicken his pace undetected. Granted they were at a low level but still.

Yamcha annoyed me to no end. He came around occasionally. I could always smell his stench when he did come. I didn't understand why he would not visit more often. He was training nearby as well. Maybe he was afraid of me. Oh who am I kidding, he definitely was afraid of me. That pleased me. However, oddly enough his absence bothered me more than his presence. He kept his distance from his woman on purpose. Even when I wasn't there he wasn't around much. I had a suspicion that he was keeping her distant in order to manipulate her. Why was I so concerned? I should have known then, but I didn't.

My annoyance with Yamcha became so severe that I went to his training spot and I waited for him. Me, Vegita no Ouiji, Prince of all Saiyans waited for a pathetic earth creature to show up. I know why I waited, I was instigating. I wanted a confrontation somehow. When he did show up, he was scared out of his mind. I sigh when I think about it. It didn't turn out how I expected. I thought I was going to crush him. Somehow I had images of me hurting him either quickly or slowly. Instead, I walked straight up to him and then I did the most amazing thing, I walked right past him. I turned on a droid. I dodged it quite easily and then I destroyed it just as easily. I looked at him. In a way I wanted to destroy them all, in a way I didn't. It wasn't really worth my time. I turned the remaining 3 'droids on and left yamcha to fend for himself against them. He shouldn't have dismissed Bulma's work so easily. The fact of the matter was that I was more interested in defending her work than eliminating him. I should have known it then, but I didn't.

When I considered the 'droids I realized that Bulma was trying to give him a chance to survive. She gave me a gravity chamber to work on strength, attack power. She knew I was one of the… excuse me THE forerunner for attacking the 'droids. I had smirked thinking about how highly she thought of me. Yamcha's only choice was to try survive. He would need agility for that. She wasn't oblivious to his weakness. Her actions were based on reality. She truly didn't believe he was the hero she said he was. It was then when a strange thought crept into my mind. That if I looked deeper into this I'd find that she wanted him to survive and she didn't care if I did or not. This… disturbed me.

When I had gone home I demanded that she build me some 'droids. Ones that were much stronger than Yamcha's weak pathetic ones. As you know, I didn't destroy the 'droids because of the fact that it was bulma's work. Also in the front of my mind was another reason. If I destroyed these 'droids, she would make her focus on working on his projects again. I wanted her to think about me. I didn't want to share. Did I know it then? I can't remember.

Not too long later Yamcha did the stupidest thing yet. My Saiyan ears overheard him say that another girl was interested in him. To Bulma. She didn't say much to him. He mentioned that she was pretty and he had just seen her that day. The more he went on about this girl the bigger the grin on my face became.

Really he didn't reek of another female when he came over. I had spied on him a couple of times. I was searching for a reason without knowing it. I wanted to catch him with another woman. It frustrated me that I never did though. I think a part of me did respect his territory because of this. Because he was faithful. The most he did was stammer over other women.

I knew there was no other woman. He was incapable of communication with women. He always stiffened when talking to someone. What an idiot. He was trying to screw with her mind. I couldn't stand it. The thought that was tinkering in the back of my head finally surfaced and I became conscious of all those things that manifested themselves through kiddish jealousies. She deserved better. She was too brilliant to be with such an idiot and he obviously didn't want her. I did! This is when I consciously, deliberately decided to steal Bulma from him.

How  
What can I say hind sight is 20/20. It was too late for me to be worried about Saiyan pride and why this and why that. My desire was full blown at this point. I couldn't gently or forcefully stop myself from liking her or wanting her and I had no desire to. While I admitted it freely to myself, I pretended a lot. I pretended I was the same person when really I wasn't exactly. 

Oh, when it came to fighting and hating people I was the same. I still wanted to kill goku and I still wanted to kill Yamcha. Even more so when I knew why. If I killed him the dragon balls wouldn't be able to revive him, right. I knew it was impossible. She would hate me forever if I killed him. If killing him was out of the picture before, now it was even more so. Fantasizing about it wouldn't be healthy. That was how I changed. I cared how I affected her. It wasn't as selfless as you might think. How I affected her affected me. If I made her feel too bad, I wouldn't have much of a shot.

For the weeks that passed, I saw even less of Yamcha. I was very pleased with that. It wouldn't have helped me or him if I saw him again. Bulma was more beautiful than ever. I remember. I stared at her often. She yelled at me a couple of times for glaring at her the way I did. Course I told her that I could stare at who I wanted to when I wanted to. Eventually, I think she got used to me staring at her. I don't know if she understood quite why I did that. I allowed myself the occasional pleasure of staring at her without a scowl on my face. It was more enjoyable that way. She never saw when I did that though. If she looked I would scowl again.

I was always formulating a plan as to how to get her to notice me or think about me. I didn't always train in the GR. If she was out of the house I would take that opportunity for some speed and distance training. I would phaze in and out around her, pretending to ignore her as if by chance I had stumbled across her. I could sense her. I had become an expert at sensing her and where she was. Our "chance" run-ins would increase. And that would put me in her mind. I was improving and I wanted her to know it.

When she was in the house I demanded she cook for me. Yeah I was hungry but I could get food anywhere. Goku's harpy could have provided the meals if I was that desperate and she would have. Demanding food from her had two purposes. Not only would she be forced to care for me as servants did their prince but it would be a great time for some quality conversation. Of course to everyone else it was arguing but for me it was great conversation.

I never cared if she was slightly miffed at me. At least I would be in a very strategic place if she was. In her mind. So long as I didn't do anything crazy like blow up the earth or kill any of her friends, I wouldn't really jeopardize anything. The funny thing about all this running around was that I couldn't read if any of it was working or not.

I was in the GR training myself into dizzying unconsciousness busy contemplating this. I had trained for a satisfactory amount of time, which is a lot of time for a Saiyan, and I was about to exit when I saw something that made me decide to stay just a little longer. Yamcha had come around and I saw him enter the house. I had forgotten about him. Probably because he never scared me. Common sense said, get your butt in there. Get in between him and Bulma. Instead, I decided that I would work my body some more trying to test its limits. Confronting this situation like a jealous nutcase would not do anything for my image. It was wrong for me, the Prince of all Saiyans, to do on every level. It would practically be an admission of… weakness.

I stayed just a little bit longer… tweaked up the level a bit. And then I stayed a little bit longer some more turning up the power level again. And again till finally,

BOOM !!!

I was in deep trouble. No one would care about me. I was alone. I was always alone. I always would be alone. If I could talk I would demand someone get the rubble off of me, but I couldn't. The GR had exploded and I didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

I knew they would be on their way because of the explosion and indeed I did hear their footsteps approaching.

She yelled at me about the house. There it was. The proof that she wasn't interested in me or my well being. That she didn't even care. All she cared about was the house. Her property and the fact that I almost destroyed it. My death would have been irrelevant. She was too Saiyan in that moment and I was attracted as always. Then I passed out. What an unSaiyan thing to do. Fine the blast was more than I had anticipated and it caused me to pass out but did I, when I trying to show my strength as a challenger, did I have to simply "faint" like some sissy girl.

I didn't know until later what all had transpired when I was out cold. But I do remember waking up having an oxygen mask strapped to my face. Looking around the room I saw her sleeping form in the room. What was she doing there? Had she been worried about me? I remember thinking how human it was of her. Weak right?

It wasn't too long after that that I went straight back into the GR to train. My first day back, her angry face appeared before me on the screen yelling at me. She demanded to know why I was training in the GR. For a second I thought she was worried about my exploding the GR again on account of her recognizing my strength. But then she said that I was in no condition to be training right now.

What an irritation. I asked her if she wanted to die because of the android threat. She, of course said no. I yelled that she should leave me alone then. She had some strange look on her face before the screen disappeared.

She worried about me…. Irritation. UnSaiyan and very human. Disgust.

She worried about me. At least… she cared. I realized then that my plan had worked, she had the hots for me. After that it was easy pickings. That's how I got us together.


	2. Bulma

**Bulma's Story**

Who  
Bulma

What  
Most people don't know the story of what happened between us. I don't think they understand it at all. I mean how could something like this happen. I think most imagine me running to him in tears or so. But that's not how it happened at all. As if I would ever be so weak. The truth is I wanted him so I went for it. I'll tell you the story just so you know how it really went down.

Yes, this is the true story of how I, Bulma Briefs, landed Vegita , the man I really wanted. I am the real reason why we are together.

Why  
I consciously and deliberately won Vegita over. I guess before I tell you about how, I should at least explain why. Why did I want Vegita over Yamcha when Yamcha was the one who swept me off my feet? I mean hadn't I gone out with him for a very very long time. Wasn't he the love of my life.

And Vegita, didn't he try to destroy the earth. Didn't he try to kill me? Plus he's short with a big napoleon complex. Wasn't Yamcha much cuter? Maybe all of these reasons are very smart indeed. However, what about the other side of the story?

It had been some time coming. I didn't really understand it at the time but Yamcha was beginning to get on my nerves. He still acted like a bumbling idiot around women. And around me, well I don't know, our relationship hadn't progressed much further than from the day we met. It was weird that way so I was getting tired of it all. The Bulma that lived for Yamcha had started to die. I guess that just wasn't me anymore.

When that cute kid from the future told me that we were going to be annihilated by the androids I couldn't stand around and not do anything. I yelled out that they wouldn't take me without a fight. That's when I noticed Vegita's eyes on me. Like he was somehow impressed by what I said. I could feel his eyes boring into me. But I didn't waiver. In that moment I had too much courage to crumble under his gaze.

I was never one to stay in sidelines. I wouldn't be made useless because of the strength of others. I was going to make a difference because I had something to offer.

That's when Yamcha wrapped his arms around me. He told me not to worry my pretty little head because he would protect me. For some reason, it annoyed me. He didn't understand that he was reducing my effort into nothing. "There there I didn't have to pretend to be all strong because I had him." He must have forgotten that he was a man who couldn't protect himself much less anyone else in situations like this.

When I had looked, Vegita had flown away. Vegita, a Saiyan, had the potential for so much greater. Goku achieved super Saiyan status and if Vegita did too, well, we would have a chance against the androids. I wanted to find someone to support him. Helping him get stronger wouldn't be a waste of time like it would be with Yamcha. As much as I liked him, reality is reality. Yamcha just wouldn't be able to get strong enough. In the end I was only patronizing Yamcha the way he was trying to patronize me. I told him I felt safe in his arms when really, I knew I wasn't.

I went home and thought about all of the people who might be able to help Vegita, but they all were terrified of him or people he felt superior to. I knew his pride wouldn't allow him to receive help from anyone. That person would have to be very strong to match wits with him and be able to shove this jagged pill down his throat. I knew how he worked. He would probably show up and impose on the Briefs family again. Then it dawned on me. I was the only woman who could do job, who could support him. That is deal with his personality and still help him. I felt good about myself being able to contribute. Being able to fight back a fight that wasn't futile. If I could help him, I could help the cause. I got to work immediately.

I did some research on Saiyans, a pretty remarkable species, and their potential energy. I also did some research on the planet Vegita. The gravity on that planet was incredible and actually was the cause of Saiyan strength because it pulled on the muscles causing them to work harder. Even Goku trained under extreme gravity. That was a piece of the puzzle of how he achieved Super Saiyan status. Father had previously created a machine that could simulate intense gravity. I built a newer version off the prototype. With some adjustments it would be perfect for the job. Using it properly, Vegita would have a chance against the androids.

I gave him the machine to fiddle with in a hurry. I was trying to do other projects as well. I didn't have a chance to explain much to Vegita about the machine and I would regret it. The other projects were for Yamcha. I didn't want him to feel left out. I was still his girlfriend after all. I didn't lose sight of that.

Sometimes, I thought I was just wasting time, making him leaner for the androids to eat. But really I didn't allow myself to be consumed by those thoughts. If I could give him an edge, he could survive a little bit longer and if he could survive a little bit longer then Goku, Gohan or Vegita could deal with the androids and he would still be alive. Lets face it, we all knew that Yamcha wasn't that great compared to anyone else. But still I cared if he lived or died. I couldn't stand idly by and let the worst happen when I could do something about it.

I saw Vegita again at dinner. I decided to ask him what he thought of the machine. I expected him to tell me how stupid it was or that he didn't have time to play with toys or something like that. The fact that he remained silent to me meant that he didn't even touch it. There he was again acting so superior. So I started to explain it.

I explained that the machine was nowhere near strong enough at maximum. I explained about Planet Vegita's gravity and how it related to Saiyan strength. These were things he already knew but really I was trying to stroke his ego. If I talked about him and the Saiyan race with consideration I could get him to use the machine.

He stood up abruptly in the middle of my well-crafted speech. For a moment I thought he was overwhelmed with emotion, but then he looked at me sternly and simply told me that he broke it because that piece of trash wasn't strong enough. He hurled about five different insults at me in one breath too.

I hit the roof. I couldn't stay in pleasant mode any longer. HOW DARE HE… How dare he. He seemed to be in pain when I yelled so I continued. He told me to shut up because he could hear me just fine. I decided to remind him that he wasn't the center of the universe. I had to build stuff for other people. Yamcha namingly.

He told me it was a waste of time and he seemed angry about it. Before I could say anything, he demanded I build a machine that was worthy of him. He left and I was there thinking about that look on his face and what he had just said. Why didn't I defend Yamcha to him. So what if it had a hint of truth to it, he WAS my boyfriend.

Even though it was a crude demand it was sort of a backward compliment. His standards were very high. In fact he was under some false delusion that he was the best now matter how much Goku beat him. The point is that in his warped little mind he was the best and the fact that he asked me to build a machine worthy of him meant he believed that I could actually do it. That meant somehow he thought enough of me and this project to believe I could help him. I didn't think it would be this easy to aid him thereby aiding the cause. A small smile formed on my face. Vegita somehow understood my pride. To him I was a capable person. Yes I knew full well I was, but he treated me like it.

I decided that despite my anger I was going to build a better machine for him, one that he couldn't destroy so easily. As he said, a machine worthy of him.

I didn't realize it then. If I did I might have thought it would be a bad idea. While I was focused on my goal of beating the androids, I was more excited that I had a chance to support Vegita. I was trying to win him over somehow. Why, because he didn't seem to be a superficial person. In a strange way I respected him for respecting me, for seeing something beyond what other men saw, just another pretty face. He reminded me of my values, my pride. I saw something in him and I just couldn't explain it. That's why I went after him, because I saw something in him.

  
When  
Yeah, I wasn't blind. Vegita was short. What was he? Barely making it over the 5 foot mark. I suppose that's why he wore his hair so tall. But my situation was as follows. Yamcha hung around less and less. His excuse: he was training for the "threat". Vegita was around. Even though his face wasn't before me 24-7, somehow his presence was always felt. With that sometimes came a feeling that would toy around in my head. If the one you love isn't around, love the one you're with. The thought was laughable and fell apart at one thing. If you truly loved the one you love, you couldn't possibly love someone else just for being there. It was a hint at something, wasn't it? 

But it all seemed like just a thought. And it passed. I rarely paused to think about the possibility replacing Yamcha with Vegita. Probably because I rarely thought about losing quality time with Yamcha while he was away. I was busy and focused on working for the trainers.

I was very tactical about the devices I made. Yamcha, I knew would need more agility if he was too survive. So, I made some robotic droids that would test his agility and grow with him as it recorded his improvements. It didn't take too long and I wasn't overly concerned that he would damage anything. The way they were built, and at the rate Yamcha was going, I wouldn't have to make him another set, ever.

For Vegita, the most self-motivated of the two, I focused on his GR. Vegita, I was confident, would be able to deliver some damage if he increased his strength. He was working at a furious pace and would try to surpass any level I set the GR limit to. I wanted to be one step ahead so that he wouldn't wreck it like he did the last one. Making fighting droids for him would be far more complicated. He was much faster, and always improving. I decided against it because I wasn't concerned about his agility as much. The way I saw him, he was always trying to improve every aspect of himself anyway he could, including his agility. I would see him phase around me every so often. It never failed to startle me. But almost everything else could easily be done in the GR. The more careful and detailed thought I put into Vegita's projects over Yamcha should have given me a bigger hint, but I never processed it.

One day, Yamcha decided to break some news to me. He talked casually about some girl paying him some extra special attention. That's when it hit me and suddenly I didn't care if he had a girlfriend on the side or not. I decided that if he could have a fling, so could I. My lack of feeling made me think of something else. My relationship with Yamcha: was this just a fling, a horribly long fling that took itself a few years to sort out. The possibility, the opportunity to feel free in pursuing something with Vegita opened up.

Yeah, on the surface, you might say, Yamcha was the better man morally and arguably a better looking man. But Vegita wasn't an ugly duckling either. I was sure that his lack of morals could be attributed to Freeza. He was simply misunderstood. Furthermore, that potential to be greater was in Vegita. He pushed himself to the limits trying to be greater and he wanted it bad enough struggling so much to the breaking point in his own frustration. He, unlike Yamcha, was able to understand the usefulness of the tools I made. Even though I knew it was terribly unsmart, I wanted Vegita. So I consciously and deliberately decided to win him.

How  
I stopped wondering about why and when it happened. I just knew what I wanted. The first thing I set out to do was research. Whatever limited research I could get my hands on, I gathered.

I knew Vegita prided himself on being a Saiyan so if I could show him that I was saiyan-like in feminine attributes, perhaps I could get his attention. The one thing I did know about Saiyans was that they liked food. I was already doing some of the cooking but I decided to pick up some more on it and even if I didn't cook it, I would always serve it. Why not, he always demanded I make it anyway. If he associated food with me, then he would also be attracted to me.

Also, I decided I would tone down the arguing, something I had my own guilty pleasure doing. It didn't work so well because Vegita always seemed to push the limits of normal conversation at dinner. Most of the time he would stare at me and bore holes into my head with that scowl. Moments like these, and when he insulted my cooking, all rules of cease and desist as far as arguing would go out of the window. I always yelled at him and he at me.

At one point I wondered if I liked Vegita as much as I was annoyed with him.

The research thing ended up being a bust. The only thing I found out was that they liked to eat and they liked to fight.

Yamcha had started coming more, but I always made myself busy so it was as if he wasn't coming over at all. One day he came over and stayed bit longer, even after I tried to send him away. Yamcha, in a romantic setting, became annoying to deal with. So, I decided to spend the time with him to break up with him officially. We never got to that point because of the loud Bang.

I was there as fast as my legs could carry me and I wondered how Vegita was able to break the machine. I hadn't thought about the fact that I had been spending more time trying to figure out how to woo him, than trying to make any new adjustments to the machine.

When I finally came to the machine, I sank at what I saw, or rather, by that which I didn't see. Vegita. I got on my knees and tried to find him under the rubble. Finally, he was able to pop out and I was relieved. Vegita didn't go down so easily and I didn't want him to see how concerned I was. I knew him enough to know he would never accept it so I hid my concern and yelled at him. That was the Vegita I knew. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind, he passed out and I instantly regretted yelling.

I stayed by his bedside waiting to see when he would get better. One day I woke up to an empty bed. I heard the GR humming and I phoned it. Vegita's reception was not the warmest. He asked me if I wanted to die. I said no, then he told me to leave him alone. That was his backward way of saying that he wanted to protect me. When I realized that he felt the same way about me, I knew I had accomplished my goal. I let the rest play itself out. This was how I got us together.


	3. Yamcha

**Yamcha's Story**

Who  
Yamcha

What  
Most people don't know the story of what happened between them. I don't think they understand my part in it at all. I mean how could something like this happen. I think most people think of her running to him with tears in her eyes because of me. But that's not how it happened at all. As if I would ever try to hurt her. Truth is I was bored with it all when it happened. I'll tell you the story just so you know how it really went down. 

Yes this is the story of how I, Yamcha, allowed two selfish backstabbing people to go their own way. I am the real reason why they are together.

Why  
I subconsciously allowed Bulma Briefs and Vegita get together. I guess before I tell you how, I should tell you why. Why would I let my girlfriend Bulma briefs and Vegita enjoy a lovey dovey life together. Sure any normal man's pride wouldn't allow for it. Any normal man's pride would reclaim the woman. Aside from the fact that Vegita could kill me, I had my reasons. 

I had my intuitions about the situation early on.

I could tell he wanted her from the start though I couldn't put my finger on it. When that kid came and told us our future was doomed, Bulma said she was fighting back. It was so cute how she did that. I noticed that Vegita had been eyeing her like he was thinking about something. When she looked up at him and caught his eyes, he didn't back away. She didn't seem intimidated at all. I didn't like this scene one bit.

I wanted to teach him a lesson so I wrapped my arms around her and told her I'd be able to protect her from the oncoming android threat. Sure Vegita might have wanted to kill me and could easily do it, but there were so many witnesses. Goku being the most intimidating of them.

In that moment, it was enough to see Vegita retreat in such a huff. It was priceless. This wasn't, however, enough to confirm my newly forming intuition, that he wanted my girl, Bulma Briefs. Wasn't his nose always stuck in the air talking about how much more wonderful Saiyans were than humans. Why would he want her if she was, as he often put it, a weakling human. If they were so wonderful, how come the smartest girl on the planet thought I was better than any stinkin' Saiyan. These thoughts subsided any growing concerns I had. But I didn't realize that those looks they were exchanging were lusty glances riddled with the pain of impossible desire. I am sure they would have gotten it on right then and there if there weren't other people there. Just thinking about it disgusts me.

But that was my assurance. That she liked me more than him and that he was too stupid and stuck on his Saiyan high horse to ever want the most beautiful wonderful girl on this planet. Maybe he was attracted but he wouldn't touch. And if he touched or tried to, it wouldn't be for keeps.

I didn't know then that they would both stab me in the back. In retrospect, wrapping my arms around her probably was a mistake. Possession of a woman, hated by women, aggravation to other males. This, I believe, and what I did next served to be the agitation that pushed Vegita to want her more.

I found out Vegita was going to be staying with the Briefs family again. His presence was a little intimidating so I didn't want to be around much. When I came in and he was around I left immediately.

Even still, the possibility of his wanting Bulma, I couldn't let go unanswered.

Like a fool, I had confidence in Bulma so I let the situation play out. Bulma would be better at crushing him than I could on my own I told myself. I thought that if I wasn't so close she would probably talk about me constantly. That would be sure to let him know she was mine. So I kept my distance also for this reason to get Bulma to pine over me in his presence.

The whole plan eventually backfired in my face.

When  
When did I know everything was falling apart? I could just isolate it to two different experiences but there were several hints along the way. Even though I was off "training" I wasn't that far and was always within spying distance. 

The first thing that I saw was Vegita and his speed training around Bulma. He rarely did it and when he did, he usually was in the GR or did it over very long distances. How convenient for him to take a stroll outside when she was around. I hadn't quite figured it out yet.

I also noticed was that Bulma spent more and more time in her lab. When she did emerge from the lab she was always handing off something to Vegita or making adjustments to the GR. She only once invented something for me. If she was working so hard for him, it made me feel… well, like a joke. I didn't want to appreciate anything she did if it was just a joke. Nothing was clear, in terms of what was going on behind the scenes.

There were really only two things that fell just shy of spelling the entire thing out for me. The first experience was my encounter with Vegita. He had just showed up at my training spot. A spot I thought was well hidden. I froze with fear for a moment. For a moment I thought I saw the same look in his eye before he killed me way back then, but everything about his demeanor was different. Instead of attacking me, he did something so totally out of character. He flipped on Bulma's droids, destroyed one easily and left me with the rest. He left with a smirk on his face I could tell. I could also tell that he was very much interested in Bulma because he never gave a moment of his training to prove any point for anyone. And here he was so interested in my training. This was when I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted Bulma.

The droids worked me to the core. I was embarrassed that I couldn't handle them as well. Maybe Bulma wasn't taking me as a joke. With this renewed confidence and the knowledge that Vegita truly was after my girl, I found myself with the want to drive Vegita insane with jealousy. I decided I would use Bulma's own jealousy to taunt Vegita. If she would pine over and worry over me it would be the final nail to the coffin of this ridiculous notion of him being with her. The way I did it ended up being the second thing that let me know it was all down hill for me, your beloved dessert bandit.

So my bright idea was that I would tell her that someone else was coming around asking about me. It was simple. Now I wouldn't tell her I was cheating or anything, but the threat that others were wanting a piece of this action should have sent her clinging to my arms. This was why I was so utterly shocked when she didn't. It was just barely passing thought for her, not even a concern. Right then was when I figured it out. I don't know how I figured it out, but I did. She didn't outright say, hey I want Vegita, yet I knew that somehow she wanted to get jiggy with that evil alien monkey. I know I know. It doesn't even make sense, I'm much more better looking and plus I have the right amount of "badness" without going schizoid evil.

As you can imagine, this was not very good. Both of them wanted each other and here I was the only obstacle that screamed sanity in the way.

How  
I found out my previous plans weren't really helping me. I wasn't really teaching Vegita any lesson and I wasn't making Bulma love me anymore. I really wanted to salvage what little we had left so I stuck around. Perhaps that dwindling love she had for me would resurface like before.

So I showed up that fateful day. Vegita was still in the GR and I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend. I really don't know how long he was in there or anything. I do remember the explosion and the look washing over Bulma's face when she recognized where it was coming from.

She ran to him and I went after. She rummaged through the rubble for him and he popped up saying he was all right. She was relieved instantly and then shouted at him for blowing up a part of the house. Really, she was more interested in him than the house. She just didn't want to be that obvious. He passed out and the worry on her face resurfaced.

The fact that she could feel so much emotion for the guy that killed me, would have killed her… someone who didn't have one righteous bone in his body, tore me apart. It meant I had no chance whatsoever. Something snapped in me and I decided to just let it happen.

How? You ask. Simple really.

I left.

That's how I got them together. Plain and simple.


End file.
